


And cigarettes?

by kawusia25



Series: Black curls and Red lipstick [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sherlock's Belstaff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawusia25/pseuds/kawusia25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock's favorite coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And cigarettes?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here it is. My first Shelolly fanfic. So... be gentle :)  
> And I like to dedicate this little fic to my amazing friend Mel. She convince my to watch Sherlock and I’m grateful that she did :)

Molly wrapped Sherlock’s Belstaff closer around herself, pulling from it the warmth and comfort she needed.  
  
Wool.  
Cologne.  
Citrus.  
The masculine scent of a male body.  
And cigarettes?  
  
She closed her eyes, enjoying the unique and distinctive scents that surrounded her.   
  
She couldn’t help herself, she buried her nose into the collar of the jacket   
and greedily inhaled. She loved how Sherlock smelled.  
  
And yes, that was definitely cigarettes.

 


End file.
